Ultra Sagas Episode 3: Ally or Foe?!?
Prologue An alien who highly resembles a cat is seen entering a tent that seems to be in a better state then all the other ones surrounding it. "|General, Chaos is sending troops after us...|", it said, in its own language. The general turned around, revealing an Ultra with purple markings, "|Then it is time...|", he said, in that same language the cat spoke with, "|Come!|". A french horn-resembling instrument is played, signaling that a gathering is needed, thousands of other aliens of different or of the same species is seen rushing out of their tents, gathering in front of the Ultra. "My fellow rebels, it is of great hatred that I am announcing this...", the Ultra said, this time, in english, "Chaos, that despicable god-wanna-be-Doritos-stealing-fugly dude, has found our hideout..." A great number of aliens started whispering among themselves, "Silence!", the general called out, "We have all lost something from him, our friends, our family, our homes, and now, it is our turn to strike back, our turn to show him who's boss! So who's with me?!?! (voice crack)" The crowd cheered and went back into their tents, coming back out armed and armoured. Suddenly, a whistling sound can be be heard, revealing a missile, indicating that Chaos has started his siege. Part 1 "Bob, are you sure that Paradox is held somewhere in front of us?", Flare asked, uncertain that the guy who formed their group would be near a bunch of destroyed planets, signs that shows that Chaos was here. "Of course! Who do you think I am?", Bob replied, almost smuggish. "A lame A.I. with no friends...", Infinity said, suddenly opening the door that led to the operation room. "Now that's just rude!" "Hypocrite..." "I am so not rude!" Infinity eye-rolled. Flashback "Necro!", Bob called out. "What?", Necro said, "I'm taking a shower!" "Come here!" "No!" Suddenly, Necro swore out loud, making him run out to the operation room, "Bob!", he yelled. "Not here!" "Why did you turn on the absolute-zero shower temperature?!?!" "Because I wanted to tell you something..." "Couldn't you have just told me on each of those personal shower communication devices?" "No..." "Fine...Just tell me..." "You still smell bad..." "Why you little piece of..." End of Flashback "Okay! Fine! But it was just one time!", Bob yelled, trying to defend himself for his aparent rudeness. "It wasn't only one time!", Necro said, coming from the shower. "Prove it, dork!" "You just insulted me! Ha!" "No, I did not! I was just being honest!" "Why do I have the feeling that Paradox didn't think twice before creating you?" "Because he's also a dork" A sudden shock from the Stallion shut them all up, "What was that?", Flare asked, looking warily around him as if expecting space pirates to pop up at any given moment. Infinity looked outside of the window and saw faint traces of purple energy enveloping the ship, "Tractor beam!", she cried, "Bob! Put all power to the left-side thrusters now!" The ship tilted on the right side and started doing barrel rolls, but unfortunately, the ship was still stuck in the tractor beam. It slowly started to descend at one of those destroyed planets. 10 minutes later The whole crew is seen drinking coffee and playing board games, waiting for the tractor beam to finally make them land on the surface of the barren-wasteland planet. The ship landed with a thud. Part 2 The door to the Stallion was seemingly forced open and aliens started pouring into the ship, only to walk in on the crew members playing table hockey. The aliens looked at each other, cautiously, and yelled, in its own language, "|Hey! You guys! Put your hands above your head and get out!|". The Ultras looked at each other, shrugged and continued playing table hockey. The alien snarled and raised its gun, but before he could have shot, Flare raised his hand and melted the gun. The alien dropped the melted gun in pain, and ordered at the others to open fire. This time, Infinity raised her hand, and directed all the lasers to one spot, Bob's face's hologram. He yelped and disappeared back into his computer while the laser continued its way to Necro. It shot him square in the chest, making him take a few steps back, but he was still standing. This time, the aliens didn't bother to do anything, they just ran out of the ship, while calling for their captain. An Alien Tempura stepped in, brandishing its claws, Flare looked at him, and called out, "Hey, look an Alien Tempura!" "The alien glared at him and raised his call, it called out to him, "So you do know the name of the species that you and your lord murder?" "Who?" "Don't lie to me! Servant of Chaos!" The Ultras looked among themselves and Flare asked the alien, "Don't you think we would have killed you a long time ago if we were working for Chaos?" "Merely a trick!" "Then, can you just let us fly away as if nothing happened?" "No! You will report that some of us are still alive!" "By 'us', you mean who?" "The rebels! And now that you've found us, we're gonna have to kill you!" "But you guys brought us here!" "We have to have someone to blame!", without warning, Alien Tempura lashed out, he punched Flare in the face. In retaliation, Flare kicked him in the nuts, and threw him out of the Stallion. The other aliens surrounded their captain and dragged him away. Finally, a caped figure appeared in front of the ship, he threw off his cape, revealing the general of the rebels, the purple Ultra. Part 3 The general stood in front of the gang, and asked them, "My captain might be an idiot, but I'm not..." "Let me guess...you think that we're working for Chaos?", Necro asked. "No..." "Wait what? You believe us?!!" "Of course." "Why?" "Because I've read your mind...well not your mind, but those of your companions..." "Why not mine?" "I think you know why..." "Are you an Ultra?", Flare said, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air for a few seconds. "Yes, Cerebrum is my name..." "Latin for Brain, huh?", Infinity said, apparently possessing knowledge about Earth. "I've seen your mission, it is a perilous one, but one that might save the Multiverse..." "How do you know all this?!?", Flare said, barging in. "Because like all of you, I am unique, I am psychic, just as you control the powers of fire and energy, while she controls energy itself and him (pointing at Necro), I will not mention it..." The others looked at Necro curiously, wondering why Cerebrum hadn't mentioned anything about him, "Anyways, I will join your quest..." Cerebrum lead the gang out of the ship, into the camp with the other aliens hiding inside their tents, "What happened?", Necro asked. "They are the sole survivors of the attacks that Chaos had on their planet, with my telepathic abilities, I contacted them and lead them here for them to take refuge. But unfortunately, a few days ago, Chaos had discovered our camp, calling us idiots for refusing his perfect world and attacked us. Many had died, but that allowed the rest of us to escape. And now, we're hiding in another part of the planet." "So that's why they were so paranoid that we were working for Chaos..." "You seem to know something about Chaos..." "Indeed, he was the one who killed us all..." "Who is 'us all'?", Flare asked, dying with curiosity behind Necro's other part of his origin story. But the only answer he got from his friend was a glare, so he moved on. The gang continued down their path into a cave with a large sign above it, written 'Control Cave'. Cerebrum decided to not talk at all so he gave them a telepathic tour around the camp, but their tour was rudely interrupted with the sound of explosions, revealing a dozen of Queen Joannes (parody of King Joe, since Joanne is a female form of Joe). The group of 4 Ultras ran outside, into the ensuing chaos, "Chaos has found us again!", Cerebrum said, "There must be a mole here!" "Like the Earth animal or like the wart?", Flare asked, oblivious of Earth thug terms. "You idiot!", Infinity scolded, smacking Flare's head, "In other words, there is a spy!" "Then why doesn't he just say spy?" "Because...Who knows what we all think! We're all weird..." "True, true..." "Guys! Can we stop discussing about our stupidity and focus on those King Joe parodies over there?", Necro yelled, while impaling a robot. Cerebrum used his telekinesis to swing a Queen Joanne around and smashed it into the others, while Flare tried melting one, but to no avail, their armour was too thick and strong. Infinity generated an energy RPG and shot it a few times at incoming robots, but like the others, her attacks were ineffective. "Flare...now would be a good time to use Fusion Flame...", Necro said, backing away to the others. "I can't...I don't have enough energy...", Flare said, grinning and wondering a how they got stuck in this situation. It was then, a large blue beam sliced up half of the robots, the Ultras looked up to find an armoured Ultra, who landed on the ground in front of the remaining Queen Joannes all calmly, before generating a sword. The robots thrusted their spears at him, but he causally deflected all of them and grabbed them with is left hand, before proceeding to slash them with his sword, destroying all of them with one stroke and one backhand slash. The Ultra looked at Necro, who in turn, looked back at him with glowing rage, "I thought I taught you better...", the armoured Ultra said, smiling at Necro as if he knew him a long time ago. "You!!!", Necro said, gribbing his staff tighter, before swinging it at the Ultra's head, who leaned his head on his shoulder in order to avoid it. "Yes...me..." "You..." "Me..." "Guys! Just shut up and tell us what's going on!", Flare interrupted, not understanding a single thing that just happened. "This man, right here...", Necro said, still feeling the urge to impale the Ultra with the retractable blade of his staff. "What about him?" "He was the one who raised me before abandoning me on the deserted planet!" "So does that mean that..." "Yes...it does..." "So he's your father?" "Censored no! He's the one who taught me how to survive and fight! The Chaos Hunter! Slayer! The Blood-Thirsty Avenger! Ultraman Mercurius!" "Mercurius? I thought he was only a legend...", Cerebrum said, analyzing the new comer. Necro twitched when Cerebrum called Mercurius a legend and faced his teacher with hatred. "Why are you here?", Necro asked him, but it sounded more like a growl. "I felt Chaos' presence here, so it was only natural that I'd be here...", Mercurius said, growing more and more serious by the second, "Still after him, I see..." "You should know better...He killed your family too..." "And yet, I am not as insane as you...going on a suicide mission..." "I wouldn't expect you to understand...Being that you are deprived of all emotion..." "Don't you dare!", Necro at this point was a dead serious as his ex-master, Flare and the others could sense their Minus Energy radiating powerfully. "Dare what? Send you back to where you belong? Back to the Underworld?" Necro's back sprouted two black wings, seemingly made of the shadows itself. And all of his protectors seemed to have gotten more edgy (sharper). His eyes were red and the Minus Energy around him spoiled the soil on the planet, "It's time that I'd send you to the Underworld!", he said, in a creepy demonic voice. "Even in that form, can you hope to defeat me?" "Then let's see...", Necro's staff suddenly became a scythe, "If I, the lord of the dead, shall successfully reap the soul of the three-headed dragon..." "Bring it on...Shinigami...", Mercurius' armour started glowing, when the light died out, his armour had the head of the dragon who represented the Sun on his chestplate and the other other two, who represented Mercury and the Moon, on his gard brace. To Be Continued... Category:Clee26 Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Ultra Sagas Episodes